1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, an image display method, and an image supply apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an image display apparatus of related art for displaying an image by using illumination light, it has been known to widen the dynamic range by performing light control in which the amount of illumination light is reduced and the brightness of an image signal to be displayed is amplified (see JP-A-2002-031846, for example).
Further, there has been a known image display apparatus of related art for displaying an image stereoscopically by combining a right-eye image to be viewed with the right eye and a left-eye image to be viewed with the left eye (see JP-A-2009-232308, for example).
When the method of related art disclosed in JP-A-2002-031846 or similar methods of related art disclosed in other documents are used to widen the dynamic range of an image to be displayed stereoscopically, the resultant image causes a viewer to feel a strong sense of discomfort, possibly resulting in decrease in display quality.
That is, in the light control disclosed in JP-A-2002-031846, it is necessary to set a brightness amplification factor and other brightness-related parameters appropriately in accordance with characteristics (such as brightness) of an image to be displayed, and the amplification factor is determined whenever a different image is displayed. In the method for stereoscopically displaying an image disclosed in JP-A-2009-232308, in which it is essential to view different images with the right and left eyes, however, simply using the light control of related art results in discrepancy in brightness between images viewed with the right and left eyes because the brightness amplification factor and other brightness-related parameters set for the right and left images differ from each other. In this case, the viewer has a strong sense of discomfort.